NEUROPATHOLOGY CORE CORE D PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Neuropathology Core (Core D) of the Johns Hopkins Alzheimer s Disease Research Center (ADRC) has three overarching goals. The first is to conduct postmortem neuropathological assessments in subjects from the ADRC and to distribute autopsy brain tissue and other biospecimens for research, the second is to support the morphological evaluation of genetically engineered mouse models by investigators associated with the ADRC, and the third is training. The specific aims of Core D are as follows: (1) to arrange and perform autopsies on clinically well-characterized subjects enrolled through the JHMI ADRC and assist with consensus diagnoses on ADRC subjects (including the Clinic Cohort and the BLSA Cohort), (2) to accession and store optimally prepared tissues from the autopsies and to make these specimens available to investigators associated with the ADRC and at other collaborating institutions, (3) to accession and store samples of biological fluids and DNA obtained pre- and postmortem from subjects in the ADRC, (4) to facilitate APOE genotyping on participants in the ADRC, (5) to maintain a database for the integration of neuropathologic and clinical data, and the completion of the NACC Neuropathology Data Form, (6) to support the assessment of genetically engineered mouse models relevant to Alzheimer s disease (AD) and related disorders, and (7) to train basic investigators and clinical neuroscientists in the morphological and diagnostic concepts relevant to AD, to other types of dementias and neurodegenerative disorders. Despite recent advances in neuroimaging, postmortem examination remains critical to elucidate the etiology in cases of dementia and to confirm the diagnosis of AD. Furthermore, autopsy is also important to identify comorbidities, which are common in older subjects. The availability of biological fluids and postmortem tissues has become increasingly important for the research and development of biomarkers of AD. In this realm, Core D is expanding its postmortem tissue collection to include a large number of specimens from younger subjects (<50 years) suitable to examine the very early stages of AD pathology and its pathogenesis.